Rise of the Chessmon Empire
by RoboDragon
Summary: The Chessmon Empire hasn't been very noticeable in the Digital World, in fact, no one knows what it is. But that all changes when a boy genius named Zander and his Digimon partners comes to help them out. With there help, maybe the Chessmon Empire has a chance to make their mark on the world.


**A/N: This is a story that I though up as I was perusing the Digimon Wiki page. I think that the Chessmon kingdom should get so real recognition. I don't know where this story is going to go right now, so if anyone wants to send in ideas to help, please do. I don't own Digimon but I do own the OC.**

* * *

><p>Zander climbed up to the top of the hill with Commandodramon and Elecmon to find a giant castle in the distance. When they came closer to the castle they saw that the figure heads and towers were modeled after chess pieces. While in the Digiworld, Zander heard rumors about the Chessmon kingdom and how little they achieved. Zander's goal was to conquer the Digital World but he felt that it wouldn't be a true achievement unless he started from small beginnings. When he and his Digimon partners got to the gate of the Chessmon castle they were confronted by sixteen black and white PawnChessmon.<p>

"If this is the best that the Chessmon kingdom can do for intruders, then I'd hate to see their actual army," Zander said "Commandodramon!"

"On it!" said a small dragon creature with a SWAT team uniform on. "My M16 Assassin will take care of these guys, and if that doesn't work then I'll try my DCD Bomb will make an explosive impact."

"Just be sure not to harm them that much," said the mammal-like Digimon to the left of Zander.

"Don't be jealous Elecmon, just because your Lightning Knife attack and Super Thunder Strike don't do much damage to your enemies. Your style is more capture than eliminate." Commandodramon commented.

In a matter of seconds, Commandodramon had dispatch most of the PawnChessmon that confronted the small group. One of the Black PawnChessmon managed to escape back into the castle.

"It looks like you missed one my old friend" Elecmon stated.

"Nah, I let him escape. It's more fun raiding a castle full of alert guards than catching them by surprise. Gives them time to regroup." Commandodramon replied.

"You always do like things to be more challenging than normal, don't you Commandodramon." Zander spoke up. "Either way, we still have to get the door open. Since the alarm is probably already on, we might as well blow it down."

After Commandodramon set his DCD Bombs around the gate and led the fuse over to a safe distance. Elecmon uses his Super Thunder Strike to light the fuse. While Elecmon was somewhat oppose to violence, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to blow something up. Zander decided to scope out the castle using his Spec Mask to see where the Chessmon would concentrate their forces. He had made the mask when he was fourteen. It was a metal mask that looked like a skull. Besides the fact that it would put fear into enemies' hearts, its lenses could see in different visions. So far Zander had only been able to put thermal vision and night vision into the mask. He had hope to have about four different visions in it and then add in a zoom scope. This was going to be his ultimate tool when he making up a strategy against and opposing force. With it, he could find a weak point or less defended are an enemies' stronghold. This would actually be Zander's field test with the mask. When he put the mask on, he turned the nod on the left side which controlled the lens view. He switched to the thermal setting and say that there was massive heat signature at the front gate.

"That's weird, the bombs are supposed to have heat yet, are they?" Zander asked

"No, why?" Elecmon replied

"Because I see a huge heat signature right at the front gate."

"Well that would be all the eager little PawnChessmon running in to fortify the gate," Commandodramon said "They'll be in for a surprise when the fuse goes off."

"And it is too far off to stop it now." Zander added

"I can't believe you two, you're willing to let innocent Digimon get blown up for conquest." Elecmon protested.

"Relax, they'll just revert back to data and then become a Digi-egg again. You know there is no actual dying in the Digiworld, well except for you Zander."

"Gee, thanks for that morbid reminder Commandodramon."

While the three were still arguing over the life cycle of a Digimon, they didn't notice how close the fuse was getting. Soon enough, it was at the gate and all the DCD bombs were ignited. With a loud BOOM the gate flew off its hinges and into the castle. The PawnChessmon who were at the gate all got turned into data from the explosion and were now awaiting the rebirth process in the castle's Digi-egg nursery. Zander and his partners notice that the explosion occurred and started walking toward the now open castle. As they approached, four black and white KnightChessmon ran out to stop them.

"Joust! We are KnightChessmon! We battle for the glory of the Chessmon Empire. Our Gallop Whole will crush any enemies under our hooves. And if they manage to dodge that, then our Knight Lancer will skewer them for sure." Said one of the BlackKnightChessmon.

"Halt in the name of KingChessmon!" stated one of the WhiteKnightChessmon as he started to charge at Zander.

"At least they're sending out stronger Chessmon. This might actually be a bit of a challenge." Zander said as he dodged the WhiteKnightChessmon's attack.

"Are you doubting our skills? We haven't even digivolved and we've already taken out about thirty PawnChessmon." Commandodramon said in an insulted tone.

"No, but these are better than the standard Chessmon cannon fodder. KingChessmon might actually see us as a threat. In fact, it was more insulting that they only sent out PawnChessmon to confront us first."

"True, that was a bit insulting. It would have been more acceptable if they had sent out more at least." Elecmon said "But let's deal with these annoying knights before they get lucky and stick us with those giant darts. Super Thunder Strike!"

"Like that will happen. Skill always trumps luck, that's a scientific fact." Commandodramon said confidently as he shot of his M16 Assassin.

Zander knew his Digimon partners could easily take care of the KnightChessmon so he decided to sneak into the caste. The fighting would act as a distraction and most of the forces will be trying to take down his partners. Using his Spec Mask, Zander was able to see the direction that enemies were coming from and hide before they got to him. He managed to sneak his way to the throne room and say that there were only two heat signatures inside. One was a little bit bigger than that of a PawnChessmon's and the other just short of a KnightChessmon's but not as bulky. He guess that the latter one was the KingChessmon because he had never seen a picture to know what it looked like. When Zander got up to the door, he heard voices on the other side.

"Why would someone attack the Chessmon Empire at the peak of time? We are at our strongest right now." Said a voice that was slightly muffled and sounded old and cowardly.

"Actually, this is considered an all-time low to other Digimon. We are the weak compared to some of the other digital empires." Said a feminine yet commanding and confident voice.

"Well that's what I'm here to help you with." Zander said as he walked into the throne room.

Zander was shocked at what he what he saw. The little one was actually had the crown on his head, and if there was one thing that he knew about kings is that they wore the bigger crown. He was also surprised to see that the taller one was already upon him trying to smash him with its hammer.

Zander quickly dodged and said "Hold on, I'm not here to fight."

"Well it doesn't look like it. Two unknown Digimon are assaulting our castle and a human just so happens to sneak into the Throne room." The taller one said

"Then let me explain the situation and I can call off my partners."

"So you admit that you are working together!" The tall one accused trying to smash Zander again.

"Will you please stop trying to smash me and let's talk about this?"

"Let's hear him out QueenChessmon. He does appear unarmed." Said the shorter one.

"Fine, but I'm watching him closely." Said the QueenChessmon

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the front gate, Commandodramon and Elecmon continued to fight off PawnChessmon and KnightChessmon.<p>

"This is getting boring. Zander must have made it to the throne room by now." Commandodramon complained as he finished off another KnightChessmon.

"True, I guess it's time to execute the rest of the plan then." Elecmon said.

With that said, Elecmon and Commandodramon both surrendered to the remaining guards. The guards were so shock and tired by this action that they capture the pair without even giving it a second thought. Apparently they figured that the two Digimon who just wiped the floor with them would become weaker in chains. The guard started to lead the now "captured" Digimon to the throne room for KingChessmon to decide their fate.

* * *

><p>Zander managed to calm down the enraged QueenChessmon with a little help from KingChessmon.<p>

"Now I believe it's time for introductions. My name is Zander and contrary to what you witnessed I'm here help you.

"I am KingChessmon. I work behind the scenes to grow out my Chessmon Empire. My skill set includes my King Dash which allows me to run quickly. If escape is not an option them my Checkmate attack shall show the enemy what for."

"And I am QueenChessmon. I am the strongest member of the Chessmon Empire and support KingChessmon fully. My Grand Cricket attack, as you may have seen, will smash my enemies with one hit. I can also use my Heart Breaker to impale my enemies with my swords."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's…" Zander started but was interrupted when a PawnChessmon barged into the throne room.

"Yes, what is it?" KingChessmon asked

"Sire, we caught the intruders and the guards are bringing them here as we speak."

"Very good. It seems like our little chat will have to be cut short Zander, as in indefinitely. We have captured you're two partners and now you are weak."

Zander tried to hide his smile but couldn't contain it. His plan actually worked perfectly. If they had fought through the entire castle then that would have taken all day, being capture was the fastest way to get his partners to the throne room. It was basically like a Digimon version of the Trojan horse.

"Your majesty, you believe that my partners have been defeated, but they haven't even started to fight. In fact, they are still in their Rookie form."

"WHAT! Half of our guards were defeated by Rookies. What is our training center doing." QueenChessmon raged. "Get the RookChessmon and BishopChessmon in here, NOW!"

By the time the PawnChessmon left out, Commandodramon and Elecmon were brought in. They looked at Zander and smile in response to Zander pulling out his black and red Digivices. The Digivices and Digimon started to shine as they digivolved. Commandodramon digivolved to Sealsdramon and Elecmon digivolved into Leomon. There chains broke as the Digivolution took place and they took out the surrounding guards.

"Sealsdramon, go easy on these guys now, you about ten times stronger and faster than you were as Commandodramon. Uses your Scouter Monoeye to find the enemies vitals so that you don't hit them with your Death Behind attack. In fact, don't use your weapons at all just use your taijutsu, that's slightly less deadly." Leomon said

"Same to you Leomon, your Fist of the Beast King is pretty dangerous when you throw it as a left hook. How about when just hit them with punches to save energy and time."

The next few minutes were filled with Sealsdramon and Leomon punching and kicking the Chessmon guards. Then ground started to shake as the doors of the throne room were thrown open fully. Two RookChessmon and two BishopChessmon step in just as the last KnightChessmon fell.

"These are the pipsqueaks that are messing up our castle. BishopChessmon, you could have handle them easily with your Bishop Laser and Bishop Cross are strong enough to annihilate your enemies in a beam of light." The gigantic fortress Digimon named RookChessmon said

"Fool, you of all mons should know not to underestimate your opponent. Although your Castle Wall is an impregnable defense and your Rook Gatling rains hails of bullets down on your opponents, these Digimon are not your ordinary foe." Said the priest looking Digimon named BishopChessmon.

"These are ultimate level Digimon Sealsdramon, we might have to use our attacks to take them down, so no holding back." Commanded Leomon. "Fist of the Beast King!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." Replied Sealsdramon. "Death Behind!"

While the fight was pushed into the hallway, Zander went back to KingChessmon and QueenChessmon.

"So, it seems like negotiations are back in session." Zander said smugly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" QueenChessmon said before she rushed off to help her subordinates.

"This is not going to end well, is it?" KingChessmon asked with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"No sir, it will not, but I can make it easier. All you have to do is let me control your empire for you."

"If I give you my empire, where will that lead me?"

"Well for one, you'll still have your castle. Secondly, I want to help expand the Chessmon Empire. Haven't you ever wondered why no one recognizes you as a valid kingdom? With my tactics and my partners' strength we could control the entire Digital World. What do you say?"

An explosion sounded of in the distance as a tower crumbled from the ongoing battle.

"I don't really have much choice, do I?" KingChessmon asked.

"Probably not." Zander replied

"Fine. You got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thus ends my first chapter of my second story. What do you guess think of it, and do you think that the Chessmon Empire can actually take over the entire Digital World.**

***Another explosion comes from the Chessmon castle.**

**Probably not if that battle goes on much longer. Hey Zander, go stop your partners already!**

**Zander: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

**I should probably go help him. R&R so I can make things better. And don't hesitate to send in any ideas.**


End file.
